


Peter Parker/Spiderman - Gluten Intolerance

by 2dsickfics



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Fics [14]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gluten Intolerance, Nausea, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dsickfics/pseuds/2dsickfics
Summary: Peter Parker/Spiderman - Gluten Intolerance fic fro my tumblr.





	Peter Parker/Spiderman - Gluten Intolerance

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: I would be really interested in a gluten or another lactose intolerance fic if you feel like making that. Especially if there’s a focus on the cramps/stomach pain part of it and Tony feeling helpless because there’s not much he can do to help Peter and the kid is miserable
> 
> I went with gluten intolerance. I hope it’s ok as I don’t have any experience with it, so I apologise if I get anything wrong!

Peter hadn’t been thinking and now he was facing the consequences. Simple as that. What was not simple, however, was getting those consequences to be less prominent; cramps, nausea and fatigue were his symptoms (though the pain was by far the worst) and he couldn’t get any of them to let up. He’d eventually taken to sitting in Tony Stark’s living room, leaning back against the couch and waiting for it to pass.

See, what had happened was very stupid and _very_ much his own fault; He had consumed a wonderful sandwhich - completely fine, right? But then he’d forgotten to add that he was gluten intolerant and he’d been too nervous to go back after realising it tasted that little bit _too_ good for GF bread.

“You could have just ordered another one- or even asked me to! I don’t mind being a bit awkward if it saves you from _this_ , Pete.” His mentor lectured him, but it was all a show of concern if you read between the lines.

“I know. I just didn’t realise until after I’d eaten some, so I finished it because I was going to suffer either way.” Peter argued. He wasn’t trying to inflict pain on himself, but sometimes his body just decided to fuck things up. He’d done this before and this wouldn’t be the last time, either. He just wished his body wasn’t so determined to be a spider that it changed _everything_ , even things as simple as his diet!

“You’d reduce the amount of time spent suffering if you weren’t so stubborn, Kid.” Tony deadpanned, “I get that you don’t like ordering food with your dietary requirements and all, but sometimes you just have to deal with the awkwardness and tell them.” the lecture continued, as did Peter’s discomfort. He’s too tired to actually process the ‘wise words’ and his stomach is demanding his full attention.

“Fine, Mr Stark. I get it.” The spiderling snaps, “Sorry, I just- I’m really not feeling good and I’m so tired. Can you give me ‘ _the talk_ ’ later?” he’s not deterred from making jokes, even in this state, and the older of them gave a small chuckle.

“Alright, alright. Anything I can do?” The offer was nice, but there really isn’t anything to help the situation Pete had gotten himself into.

“No, I just need to let my body do whatever it’s doing until it stops hating me.” He explained lightheartedly, even though his cramping abdomen was trying to perform an acrobatics routine and failing miserably. Tony caught on to the pained expression and went to get some water, suddenly remembering that Pepper used a heat pack for her period cramps, so he fetched one of those as well.

“Oh. Uh, thanks.” Peter never had thought to use a heat pack despite May owning a couple, but he took it from Tony anyway. It didn’t do anything, as he expected, but the thought was nice and so was the warmth, so he kept it there.

Mr Stark handed him the water, nearly causing it to go everywhere when the kid’s grip wasn’t quite tight enough, and suggested that it would help him feel better. Peter disagreed, but it wasn’t really up for debate, said the tone of voice Tony used. He swallowed a few mouthfuls tentatively before a cramp seized him and he doubled over on his knees. His mentor pried the glass out of his hand gently before rubbing his back and asking if he was okay.

“Fine, jus’ h-urts.” His voice hitched as he spoke, the pain causing unwelcome tears to threaten his eyes. His stomach was squeezed between his legs and back, and the muscles clenching around it were causing him to feel acid burning his chest. At some point he must have started feeling more ill because his mouth filled with thick spit.

“Mis’r S’ark, Feel-” He had to gulp down the saliva so it didn’t dribble onto the floor, “Feel sick, I- bucket!” 

Tony complied and brought the trash can to Peter’s feet. He sat up, pulling the bin with him and steeled himself for the first heave as it came up. He burped up a thick glob of vomit before coughing and gagging again, this time mucousy liquid splashing the wrappers and plastic bag below him. His midsection was still cramping severely and he bent further forward with each retch until he was in his original position with his head between his knees and bringing up little more than tiny spurts of bile.

“Wish I could do more to help. Sorry you have to feel so shitty, Underoos.” The mentor was still 

“Not your fault, Mr Stark. It’s self-inflicted, completely my fault.” Peter replied after sitting up to rest his back on the pillows behind him, utterly exhausted.


End file.
